Binders modified with acid-functional group from itaconic acid, phosphate acid, and phosphonate acid, etc. could provide strong interaction to the inorganic surfaces within a coating composition. These modifications provide excellent performance such as scrub, stain, and corrosion resistance to the paint.
However, these kinds of coating compositions have severe viscosity stability problems which to some extend limit their applications.
It is therefore, still desired in the technical area, a solution to balance the performance and the viscosity stability of an aqueous coating composition.